


Don't You Just Hate School Projects?

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, High School, M/M, School Project, mark is like that one kid in the front that actually likes learning, prompt, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how Mark and Jack hate each other. Then they get paired up for a project and then actually start talking and stuff. High School AU!</p><p>I suck at summaries! It's actually kinda ok so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from a friend: Mark and Jack hate each other and soon come to fall in love.
> 
> Thanks for that.

Leaning back in his chair, Jack stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. Bored as all hell, he was just waiting for this block to be over, so he could ditch. It'd been long enough since he last abandoned the class that he wouldn't get in too much trouble. Anyways. 11:27... 11:28...

"Mr. McLoughlin."

A voice from the front of the room called his name. Jack's blue eyes focused on the teacher. What was her name again?

"Since you seem to be completely and utterly bored with this class, I'll just assume you already know all this information? Come to my desk after class, please."

The entire class had turned around to look at Jack, who just shrugged and replied "sure" before spacing out again. The teacher only sighed before getting back into her lesson.

Jack's eyes focused again near the front of the room, on the face of a really annoying boy known as Mark. Why was he annoying? Because he was _so fucking smart_. And nice. And quiet. And such a goody two-shoes. Why was that even the term for someone who always did the 'good' thing? It's not like they were getting goodies or whatever. Well, who cared. Back to Mark.

His face was contorted slightly in a manner of disgust and dislike. Jack raised an eyebrow at him and mouthed _the fuck are you looking at?_ before sighing and glancing back at the clock. 11:30. When did the lunch break start? The bell wasn't ringing yet, so he assumed that the answer to his question was _not_ 11:30.

Jack's mind began to wander. His tongue prodded his lip ring, swirling around it and yanking back when it got caught on the clasp. This motion repeated as he pondered how a fish could possibly survive on land. His stunning conclusion was: it couldn't. His tongue got caught more securely on the lip ring. Pulling it back a few times, only to have pain shoot from it, Jack growled under his breath and yanked his tongue, hard, away from the accessory.

The taste of blood filled his mouth as he thought a string of creative curses. Glancing again at the clock, he saw it read 11:37. How much more slow could this day possibly go? Well, Jack supposed that if someone could literally freeze time, that would probably make the day go slower. Or would it be classified as slower? It would be stopped, and slow is an adjective used to describe speed in movement. So, something would have to be moving in order for it to be slow, right?

He could totally pass science with flying colors.

Who even invented time, Jack thought as he glanced again at the clock. 11:40. He had a vague thought that maybe lunch started at 11:43 or something. Maybe. Hopefully. That would be awesome. He really needed to take a look at his tongue, anyways. The bleeding seemed to have mostly stopped, so that left his with the possibility of a white patch on the tip of it. Because white blood cells are the ones that patch up your skin. Or are they the ones that fight bacteria and infections?

Maybe he wouldn't pass science.

Either way, Jack was stuck in class for now. Really great. He was so interested in this class. What was the teacher talking about? Molecular structure and how someone could splice atoms and molecules together to create new stuff? Cool. He really cared about that kind of thing.

Turning his gaze from the ceiling to clock, Jack began to take interest in the smooth movement of the second hand around the clock surface. It was really a great thing to watch. A constant spinning, like the Earth. Except the Earth would eventually slow down as the core cooled, and this clock would not. Was this the way to immortality? Find a way to transform yourself into a clock? Great. Jack'd get right on that.

The ringing of the bell interrupted Jack's incredibly important thoughts on clocks. Picking up his backpack, he swung it over one shoulder and darted out of the room before the teacher could call him back. Making his way to the lockers, Jack threw his stuff inside. He closed the locker and immediately went to the nearest bathroom. Empty, surprisingly. Walking over to the mirror over the sinks and leaning forward with his hands on the counter-thing, Jack rested his tongue on his bottom lip and examined it in the reflection. A little red at the tip, a lot of white. His fucking lip ring was pierced right outside where his tongue was, taunting him with the light it reflected.

The sound of the door opening brought Jack out of his daydreams. One look in the mirror showed the red haired teen, only known as Mark Fischbach. Or just Mark. But whatever.

The brown eyes of said boy scanned over Jack, one eyebrow raised. He glanced at the reflection, noticing Jack's tongue resting on his lip with the obvious wound mark. Closing his mouth, Jack clenched his teeth before saying "Fuck off, will ya?"

Mark opened his mouth to retort, but something in his perfect little brain seemed to win over and he closed his mouth and shrugged. Somehow this infuriated Jack more. Maybe it was because Mark didn't even answer him. He didn't say anything. He just stood there (looking like an idiot, Jack may add) and didn't even say anything in return.

Turning around, Jack placed his hands back on the sink counter thing and leaned back against it. "Really, no fuckin' response? I knew you were all proper and good and shit but you'll just stand there and let me belittle you? Kinda pathetic, really."

Mark's lips curled in; he seemed to be chewing on them. His hands were clenching up into fists and then releasing. A grin slid it's way onto Jack's face. His tongue swiped over his lips, moistening them before he continued.

"You're a straight A student, right? Well then, how come you don't have the brains to just straight up leave? If you don't like the person you're with, you either politely excuse yourself - that's what you would do - or you just walk off - that's what I would do. And come to think of it..."

Jack narrowed his eyes. His gaze swept over Mark's figure, not impressed in the slightest. He was really amused by the way that Mark was taking deep breaths, probably trying to control his rage. Whatever. He could go talk to a teacher about that or something. Or maybe even the school counselor! Chuckling under his breath, Jack pushed himself away from the counter and exited the bathroom. Grabbing what stuff he needed from his locker, he walked out of the school building and then left campus to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end notes.
> 
> I really should come up with a consistent end-notes-thing.
> 
> Uh.
> 
> Kudos if you like it and be prepared for more works and chapters in the future!
> 
> Ok maybe that'll work idk (also yes here will be more chapters, I'm just too much of an idiot to figure out how to automatically set the chapters thing to what I want to to be. I'll hit "This work has multiple chapters" and it'll still say 1/1 so yeah. More chapters to come)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few new characters enter the story and Mark is continually asked a question that he doesn't think is necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK GUYS I ACTUALLY UPLOADED ON A SCHEDULE SORT OF
> 
> This is a first.
> 
> I'll try to keep a schedule of once a week, on Thursdays, but that probably won't happen :P I'll try!

Mark let out a breath of frustration after Jack left the bathroom. Why did that guy not give a single fuck about his life? School? Anything? People need a good education and a good idea of their future so they can actually live; and Jack didn't seem to have either of those. Even worse, he was right. Mark would just stand there and let people straight up bully him, and not say a single word to stand up for himself. He _was_ a straight A student (first of all, how did Jack know that?), he should've just left or something.

What an idiot, Mark thought to himself as he stepped into a stall. He didn't do anything! As Jack said, he just stood there and let the former belittle him. Why didn't he even say a word to stand up for himself? Maybe because retaliating would usually get you in worse trouble. And maybe he got bullied in the first place _because_ he didn't fight back. Mark sighed softly to himself, washing his hands and exiting the bathroom.

It was lunchtime. Kids were grouped up in the hall, in the cafeteria, outside; Mark wouldn't be surprised if there were people on the roof. He frowned slightly as he walked, not paying attention to what was happening around him. He'd had a brief thought that flitted through his mind. However, like many other things, it was forgotten almost instantly. How was he even a top-of-the-class student if he couldn't remember his own thoughts two seconds after thinking them?

Who knew. Mark remained deep in thought (trying to figure out what would happen if two neutron stars collided) as he made his way past the groups of students towards the main courtyard of the school. It was a nice enough place that many students spent their free time there. And by free time, Mark meant lunch and the occasional free period.

Running a hand through his red hair, Mark finally caught sight of his small group of friends. Others would call them nerds, but hey, they were more likely to succeed in life. They were more likely to be hired. Employers wanted people who were intelligent and knew what they were doing.

Three people awaited Mark, chattering amongst themselves. A small smile graced his features as he walks over and joined them, noticing the absence of a certain female friend.

"Sup guys." Bob, Wade, and Matthew (though, Matthew was normally called MatPat) broke off their surely thrilling conversation to greet Mark.

"Hey MatPat, where's Steph off to?" Mark had, of course, noticed the absence of Stephanie, who happened to be Matthew's girlfriend. It would make sense of he knew where she was.

And, just as expected, MatPat answered, "She's off trying to get extra credit again. Ms. Ocanica was saying something about being open to stuff. What's got you so late? I mean, you said you'd be here at 11:46. It's 11:48. What's the deal, man?"

Mark rolled his eyes, smiling at his friend's joking as he sat down. "I had a little run in with McLoughlin, nothing big."

"Oh no, dude, what'd he do? I swear, I will kill him if he did-"

"No, seriously, it was nothing. He taunted me for a little and then left. Nothing to worry about."

"Mark, if he's bullying you in any way, you should tell someone! You shouldn't have to put up with that." Wade looked worried, and he was right, but Mark was stubborn.

"Wade, it's not a big deal. Honestly, I'd wonder what was up if I suddenly had stopped being tormented." Chuckling slightly, Mark turned to conversation to other topics.

"So, Bob, heard you got a date..."

Their talk deteriorated into even more meaningless topics until finally, a logical thinker arrived.

"Aye, Steph! Finally. How long did Ocanica want you for?"

Shaking her head, Stephanie dropped down next to MatPat and draped an arm around his shoulders. "I swear, she was crazy. She was all like, well how are you planning on doing this project? And, are you sure this will be able to go on display to prove that my students are perfect little children who always want to go," Steph coughed a little, "Above and beyond?"

The rest of the group burst out laughing. Only these people could truly appreciate the troubles of getting extra credit assignments. Mark was about to steer to topic to the game that Blizzard had fully released recently, Overwatch, but then Steph spoke up again.

"Hey Mark, I saw that kid McLoughlin say something to another one of his... friends as he was leaving school. Bragging about something that had to do with you? Something like, yeah, I really pissed of that Fischbach kid, but he didn't even do anything. I think. What was that about?"

Groaning slightly, Mark put his face in his hands. Bob told Stephanie that Jack had taunted Mark a bit before going off, and it was nothing major, and Mark said they shouldn't worry about it. Stephanie frowned but let it go, and finally Mark could turn the topic to Overwatch.

"So guys, have you got that game Overwatch yet? I love it so much. I think half my life has gone into it since I got it..."

Their conversation dissolved into talk about which heroes were better, or good counters to each other, or annoying to fight against (cough _mei_ cough), or the most fun, or the most difficult. Mark argued that Pharah was the best hero, because she could fly (sorta) and had a rocket launcher. Bob said that D. Va was one of the best because of her rocket boosters and defense matrix. Wade, MatPat, and Stephanie said that all the heroes could be countered and were good, but Bastion, Torbjörn, and Symmetra are annoying to deal with. The bell rang in the middle of them all agreeing that they hated it when the play of the game was just a Torbjörn hitting a turret and getting five kills. Swinging their backpacks onto their shoulders, Mark and Stephanie headed to history, while Matthew, Bob, and Wade walked off to science. Time for another three hours of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm I think the way to get people to notice this fic is to actually post regularly. That would make sense. Because I do not post regularly on anything right now. Well. Also I need to update two of my others fics. Yeah. Anyways.
> 
> Kudos if you like it and be prepared for more works and chapters in the future!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack at home! It's really actually kind of... Nevermind. I just suck at summaries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a week late XD I might keep to a chapter on Thursday schedule - it may or may not be consecutive Thursdays, but I'll try. I actually finished this chapter about a day ago but I waited to upload it so I could pretend that I kind of have a schedule.

Jack made it back home safely (surprise, surprise). He deposited his backpack next to the door and walked down the hall to his room before entering and closing the door. 

His parents were both at work and his siblings didn't live here. They were all old enough to be off at college or university or living real life. So he had the house to himself. That meant he could blast music without getting yelled at, which was really a perk when you were a person who liked to be loud.

The walls of his room were a dark, blue-gray color. He'd opted for black or green but his parents didn't think that would be a good idea. Jack yawned slightly and put on headphones, opening up Spotify (he'd gotten Spotify Premium so he didn't have to deal with _all the fucking ads_ (like, seriously, all the ads were for Premium anyways), and started blasting Panic! At The Disco as he fell onto his bed.

Singing along loudly, Jack had to agree that his Irish-accented-voice was probably not blending well with Brendon Urie's ~~beautiful~~ singing. Oh well. At least he could yell.

_"Put another ex on the calendar  
Summer's on its deathbed  
There is simply nothing worse  
Than knowing how it ends  
And I meant everything I said that night  
I will come back to life  
But only for you  
Only for you"_

Blue eyes sweeping across the walls of his room, Jack observed the several band posters on his walls. Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Green Day, and Three Days Grace were the biggest and the ones that he held the most pride in. There was a spray-painted black skull on the wall, which Jack had put there during his "emo" days. Everyone had that phase, right? The one where they yelled at their parents that it _wasn't_ just a phase? Well, he had that. It lasted for about two weeks.

While he liked metal, heavy metal, death metal, and all the other kinds of metal that he didn't know the names of, he didn't listen to that much of it. Mainly because he was too lazy to look it up and he liked what rock bands he already listened to. He really should start listening to more metal if he wanted to uphold his reputation as a punk.

Closing his eyes, Jack leaned his head back on the pillow. His green hair was spread out on the pillow, fallen off its normal resting place on his forehead because of the position Jack was in, laying back on his bed.

Again, his mind began to wander. But not to anything really random, no; to Mark Fischbach and his group of friends. They were all known for being smart, just like Jack and his friends were known for being 'rebellious' punks. Well, he did literally just walk out of school before the end of said torture. But whatever.

Jack knew most of the group. Mark, and then there was a tall on named Wade, another tall one named Bob, and a couple. They were all straight A students, which he supposed was the qualifications to get into the group. He wondered if they had some sort of interrogation system to anyone who they became friends with.

_"Alright madam, what is your name? I see... Well, do you get along with your teachers? Hmm. And finally, what are your grades? Alright Mark, she doesn't qualify."_

_"I see. Get A73J to send her out."_

And then this high tech robot would come out of the shadows and escort the person out of the secret lab facility thing.

Or maybe they just had to be good friends.

Whatever, Jack thought. It wasn't like he wanted to join the group, and what did it matter to him how Mark and his friends operated? He probably just had them on his mind from his run-in with Mark earlier. The fucker still made him angry at his lack of retaliation.

Sitting up, Jack turned off Spotify and went to browse Tumblr. Because life is better with Tumblr. It's a proven fact. Well, probably not, but that's what Jack thought. His dashboard showed the posts from a few artists he followed. He was a punk, but he could appreciate the hard work and style of random people on the Internet. And he may or may not also have an art blog.

Answering a few asks, Jack suddenly noticed a notification that said his favorite artist had followed him. Like any normal fangirl, his heart immediately started racing and he actually gasped slightly. "Holy shit, I can't believe this." He whispered to himself, confirming that this had happened.

The thing he was worried about though, was that in previous posts and such he had made it very clear that he was slightly obsessed with their work. If they looked through his blog, he'd be fucked. Or maybe they'd be flattered? Jack had no idea. But now, he would be under pressure to always post art as good as normal to keep up the artist's idea of who he was and what he could do and that would be so complex.

Or maybe he could just ignore it (mostly) and work as he normally did. Yeah. That'd be great. He'd be fine. Everything would turn out ok. This was just another person, no better or worse than he. Just another person.

But a fucking amazing person, in Jack's opinion. Yeah, he could live with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate how much feedback (and by that I mean kudos, hits, and bookmarks, not comments XD) I've gotten on the doc and how much you guys seem to enjoy it :) So...
> 
> Kudos if you like it and be prepared for more works and chapters in the future!


	4. A thing that's not really a chapter at all

Alright yeah I know this isn't an actual chapter. But I just wanted to say that I made a Tumblr blog for purely stuff about my writing :D I wanted a way to be able to interact with people who like my work (hey I do have some self esteem. I look at kudos counts and bookmarks). Also, I'll be posting ideas for future chapters and works, updates on how my stories are going, and the like. You can ask me questions and give me suggestions and prompts and submit stuff that you want me to see! :)

And also there's a project that I might start working on soon that I'll be posting about there *wink wink wink wink wink*

Anyways, the blog is called future-writer and here's a link :3

future-writer.tumblr.com 

Have a nice day/night! :)


End file.
